


Oxydumbasses

by Squirrel_Kiln



Series: Unaligned [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels are Dicks, Friends to Lovers, Gen, If you look closely you can see the pining, M/M, Mild Gore, Oblivious losers, Possession, Protectiveness, angel ryan, demon shane, shane needs to work out more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Kiln/pseuds/Squirrel_Kiln
Summary: In which Ryan is haunted in an unconventional way.Angels seemed alright to Ryan but Shane knew better. After all, he used to be one and knew the horrors of the creatures. So when Shane realizes an angel is pestering Ryan, he tries desperately to protect his human friend. But can he really save Ryan or will he be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan Bergara figured his life was pretty normal. 

He directed his own show  _ Unsolved  _ with his friend Shane and sometimes they visited haunted locations. Pretty solid living despite its contents.

He finally had his own place to live alone and he was considering get a romantic partner.

He liked dance music and his friends. And, despite his claims, working on  _ Unsolved. _

Ryan Bergara was so normal that the second he heard voices he thought he was going to lose all of that in a fit of insanity.

The first time he figured it was because of sleep deprivation.

The second blamed on a party next door.

After the second time, there was such a big period of time where nothing happened he figured it really was just paranoia.

However, one night as he jammed his dinner of cereal into his mouth so he wouldn't be late to his plane, it truly caught him by surprise.

At first it sounded like someone whispering his name from behind him. Ryan thought he had butt-dialed someone but after checking his phone he assumed it was his imagination. And then, he heard it again.

**_Ryan Bergara._ **

Ryan choked on his cereal. That voice was clear as day, almost sounding like it was spoken inside of his head.

He put his bowl down and looked around his apartment.

“Hello?” He called out before cursing himself for making his presence known to any possible intruder.

**_Ryan Bergara. You are one._ **

“Who's there?!” Ryan grabbed a knife from his kitchen and clutched it in his shaken fist. The voice chanted, a million beings calling at once.

**_Await. Await. Await._ **

Ryan almost screamed when his phone vibrated. Okay, he did. He snapped up the phone and clutched it in his shaking hands. He found comfort in noticing it was a text from Shane.

_ Bigfoot: _ you coming yet?

_ Bigfoot _ : cmon lil man don't tell me this is the one time you forget ur plane time

A quick glance at the time showed that Ryan had to hurry to the airport. He typed back, “I'm heading to there now, don't worry. see you there,” before hauling ass to the airport.

The silence of the car let Ryan's thoughts flow. Hearing noises that sounded like words from behind him was one thing but hearing definite words in his head? Ryan swallowed nervously and gripped the wheel. His thoughts jumped like a flea to a light on the drive that today seemed just a bit too long.

By the time he met up with his partner at the airport he had hardly forgotten about the earlier situation. Ryan never thought he'd prefer the business of an airport but right now he'd love anything to distract himself…

Despite his normal dorky demeanor, Ryan's nerves didn't go unnoticed. Maybe it was the fact the demon picked up on emotions or maybe Shane just knew Ryan too well, but Shane didn't like how his friend was acting.

The way Ryan was acting was offsetting by itself. But when they met up at the terminal, Shane sneezed. Sure, that seemed normal, but Shane only sneezed in the worst case scenario. It was a dumb warning sign but Shane desperately hoped it wasn't the situation he was thinking.

Shane would compare the feeling to what Ryan would call proof of ghost infestation. A shudder ran through his body and he felt sick to his very core, and he felt like he was in danger.

_ We  _ are  _ in danger,  _ the demon thought with a frown.

This feeling wasn't new to Shane. It was common in most haunted locations they visited, after all. But this constant feeling alongside Ryan's actions… Shane foolishly blamed the feelings on fast Thai food he had while waiting for Ryan. 

On the plane ride to Washington, Shane thought about how badly he wished he could tell Ryan about what he knew.

Okay, okay, listen--being a demon wasn't exactly something you talked about casually. The last time Shane told one of his human companions what he was he was hunted like an animal until he just left. But this time with their relationship… maybe it was time?

As soon as he thought that he pinched his leg hard. Ryan  _ couldn't _ know, no matter how much Shane wished he could. All the paranoia the demon had been feeling was probably wrong anyways.

After all, what would angels have to do with his friend?

Ryan had passed out in the seat next to him not long into the flight. Shane wondered if he should follow suit but decided against it. Instead, he pushed up the arm rest between them and settled before leaning against his friend.

To everyone else it would seem like Shane was just sleeping against his friend. However, being closer to his friend assured Shane that nothing would bother his human. 

That was all that mattered. Ryan was all that mattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

The boys and the cameramen were all exhausted by the time they got to the hotel they, essentially, all fell asleep. Shane thought the Manresa Castle was pretty despite the small rooms. They had rented one of three reportedly haunted rooms but Ryan didn't want to sleep in them if he didn't have to, so he rented them a room nearby.

“Jeez. I didn't think these rooms would be so small,” Ryan said as he looked around the room.

“I'm gonna have to fold up like a folding chair or something.” Shane chuckled and put his bag on the ground next to Ryan's. “This bed takes up like, 90% of the room and my legs the other ten.” 

“Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure your elbows are still in the entrance.” The two laughed.

“Man, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to sleep. I've been feeling sick all night.” Shane stretched out his arms, purposely hitting his friend over the head.

“Ow! Watch your arms, dude!” Ryan laughed and sat on the bed. “I'm ready to pass out. It's been a weird night.”

“Weird? Oh, do explain, dear friend.” Shane put on a posh voice as he shrugged off his jacket.

“You wouldn't believe me. Hell, I barely believe me…” Ryan laughed to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Oh yeah? What's up?” Shane sat next to him on the bed. The soft bed made so their shoulders pressed together. Shane could feel how tired Ryan was through his aura.

“Ugh, I… I've been hearing things.” Ryan rubbed his face.

_ Oh no.  _ Shane thought.

Shane would have been lying if he said he didn't feel Ryan putting most of his weight on him or he didn't put his arm behind him when Ryan rested his head on his shoulder.

“Like what?” Shane's voice shook.

“Um… You ever been to a concert where everyone sings at the same time? It sounded like that, except it was my name. My  _ full _ name. And it said I was ‘one’ and chanted ‘await’ and…” Ryan rubbed his face with both hands.

“When was this?”

“Like, right before I texted you I was on my way earlier tonight…” Ryan yawned and shut his eyes.

Shane had a feeling that if he didn't lay down now, Ryan would fall asleep sitting up. Oh, wait, he already did. Shane very, very carefully pulled back the blankets for Ryan and nudged him to lay down.

Ryan didn't resist and got under the blankets by himself. Shane smiled at the human--he found himself oddly captivated by the human’s quirks that his fellow demons didn't do.

Shane sat on the other side of the bed and ran his hand down his face.

_ Angels. Angels. Angels.  _ Shane shut his eyes to muse the situation in his head. He had been a demon for a while now but he had rarely come in contact with heavenly beings (outside of demons of course).

Shane didn't like to be biased against creatures but  _ fuck  _ he hated angels. When Shane had fell--he shivered at the memory--angels were terrible enough. The ones who remained were cold and lifeless and, after a run in not too long ago, he found them to be much worse.

Angels hated humans for their humanity. And yet they were too proud to admit it so they stayed on their throne. It was never explained to him but Shane had half an idea that's why demons took souls.

Heaven was complicated. So very complicated. It wasn't something he wanted to think about at… a glance at the clock showed 1:39 AM.

Shane carefully ran his hand under his shirt. He felt the thick scar running from his shoulder to his hip. The scar only showed when Shane let his demonic features show. Shane sighed and forced his illusion back up. He didn't realize he let it slip in his reminiscing.

Shane laid down and watched Ryan. If he was being pestered by angels then this was a bad, bad situation. Shane knew that he'd have to subtly protect his friend for the following week. One whole week.

Just the seven days and Ryan would be left alone. One downside to that- they were only in Washington for three days and Shane would have to be around Ryan for the four days after.

Shane shifted closer to his human friend and carefully put his arm over him-- in the morning Ryan would just assume that Shane did it accidently while sleeping. But Shane would know his arm was like a shield against angels.

_ Fuck.  _ Okay, he had to get creative with this. Okay, that's simple. He could do that. Easy peasy.


	3. Chapter 3

This was not easy peasy.

Shane found that Ryan liked being independent at the worst of times. 

Several times in  _ just  _ the following day the demon had to restrain himself from literally just putting Ryan in a box so angels couldn't touch him. Damn humans and their free will…

Ryan didn't know if it was him being paranoid or Shane was really less than a foot away from him all the time.

“So. You finally scared of some place?” Ryan joked as they ate a late lunch.

“Hm? You wish.” Shane chuckled. 

“Come on, being scared is cool. You don't have to ride my ass all day, you can just hold my hand.” Ryan winked. His smile felt at Shane's reaction. Shane's face fell and his eyes fell to the table. “Whoa, hey, I was joking. What's up? You okay?”

“I'm gonna be honest. I've felt sick all day. And…” Shane sighed and rested his chin on his head. “Okay. Okay. I've felt like we've been watched by something since yesterday.”

“That's a normal feeling. You had Thai before the plane ride and we have cameramen all the time.” Ryan felt unsettled by his usually stoic friend's talk.

“That's not what I mean. You ever feel like… like someone just wants to hurt you? But no one's there?” Shane's words made a shiver run down Ryan's back. Ryan nodded. “Except I've been feeling it before we even got on the plane.”

“... You, too?” Ryan asked softly. Shane sighed.

“Shit. I guess we're both cursed.” Shane smiled to try and lighten the mood.

“Yeah, maybe.” Ryan laughed. “We have to film ourselves tonight.”

“Ooh, I didn't know you were a voyeur.”

“You know exactly what I mean, Madej.”

“Yeah and it's much less fun than what I'm thinking.” Shane pouted. Ryan laughed again and rolled his eyes.

“I'm so out of your league, dude.”

“You are not. We're in the same league!”

“Shane, are you flirting with me?”

“Is it working?”

The boys laughed and got up. They threw their trash away and went to one of the haunted rooms, the one they had rented.

_ Great,  _ Shane thought bitterly as they walked.  _ Now this fucking show would get in the way of my protection yet again. Why couldn't we just pretend we lost footage, just for one night? _

While he desperately wanted to believe that would be a good excuse he knew Ryan would find a way to make sure there was footage. After all, they were sleeping there for another day.

“Ready for nighty-night, Shane?” Ryan wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

“Oh you know it. Sleepy-time-junction is pulling into station.” Shane winked.

“... What?”

“It's a reference don't worry about it.”

“... Right. Okay, you ready to get killed in our sleep?” Ryan checked the camera go make sure it was powered.

“God, I hope so.”

_ Oh, Ryan, if only you knew how literal that was,  _ Shane thought as he watched his friend.

Shane opted to sleep on top of the covers. Ryan was in and out of sleep while Shane feigned it.

Well, he feigned it as long as he could. He figured it was past 11 by now. If nothing much happened up until then, then maybe…

Shane jolted awake when something bright shined in his eyes. Shane quickly blinked sleep from his eyes and looked around. His lips curled up in a scowl and a growl came from his throat as he saw the source.

An angel was standing over Ryan.

The light around its crown would be blinding to any creature that wasn't heavenly. Hell, the light hurt Shane's eyes regardless of what he was. His eyes finally adjusted.

The angel had its slender fingers around Ryan's head. The human was shaking and his body twitched to the point Shane wondered if he was going to hurt himself.

The angel seemed to entirely ignore Shane. He couldn't let that happen.

Shane's human illusion fell and he growled at the angel. Shane was once told by a friend that when he was trying to be threatening he looked like a cat. His wings raised and his tail lashed.

“[ _ Leave. _ ]” Shane spoke in the ancient tongue of angels. The angel--if he could call it that anymore, it looked like multiple decomposing creatures mashed together--finally turned its attention to him.

Its several sets of eyes all locked on Shane. Its elongated head turned to look at the demon. It had no jaw but Shane saw pitch black ichor dripping from its skull. It was disgusting, in summary.

[ ** _He is one of us, as are you._** ] The angel's words were like nails on a chalkboard as it spoke. Shane felt unsettled but smacked its arms away from Ryan. The angel was surprised by this. Despite the small room, Shane shoved the angel away from Ryan.

“[He is my human, get away from him!]” Shane snapped his teeth at the angel. His larger demonic form made it easy for him to pull his friend away from the angel. Ryan seemed to be in a spell. He didn't move outside of his sporadic twitching. Shane's chest was filled with dread as he felt the human’s aura flicker.

[ **_He does not belong to you,_ ** **demon** **_. Release him to us._ ** ] The angel's ‘voice’ sounded scratchy as if it hasn't talked in centuries. Shane figured that was the case. The demon clutched the human to his chest and even surrounded himself with his wings.

“[No! No, you monster! He's a human and he'll stay that way! You're a dying species! Accept it and leave him alone!]” Shane cried. He hadn't intended to pull that card but he couldn't think of anything else in the moment. That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

The angel screamed in such an unexplainable high pitch that Shane froze in shock. This was apparently the wrong thing to do as the angel launched itself at Shane. He curled himself around the human as his back burst through the castle's brick wall and out into the garden below.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's arms clutched Ryan's form as he frantically flapped his wings to try and slow his fall. Sadly, despite his leathery wings catching the wind, Shane hit the ground pretty hard. He broke into a painfully rough roll before jumping to his feet.

His chest was heaving already from the fear. The castle had deep roots in religion so it was no surprise the angel had an advantage on its land. This was bad. This was  _ very _ bad.

Shane whipped his head around. He needed to escape and he couldn't let anyone see him in the process, which made it a lot more difficult. The angel gripped the bricks of the hole Shane left and shoved its form through with another screech. Lights flickered in the castle and the surrounding areas.

Shane's breath caught and he held Ryan closer to his chest as he turned and ran away as fast as he could. Maybe even faster.

Okay, okay, look. Running may not have been the most impressive method of dealing with the angel but Shane  _ needed  _ to get Ryan away from there. When he heard the angel hitting the ground Shane unfurled his wings. With one strong sweep the demon launched into the night air.

Shane never really liked flying. His wings were like another pair of arms and he found himself tiring rather easily whenever he flew. Maybe he had to exercise his wings more. Right now he had to ignore the tiredness that plagued him. In his arms, Shane could feel Ryan seemingly calming down.

As far as he got from the angel the better. Shane didn't hear anything from it for a few miles.

Angels truly had began to die out in a very pathetic trend. Shane wouldn't be surprised if the angel could only appear in its true form on holy ground.

Shane finally looked over his shoulder. The angel was nowhere in sight. Shane pursed his lips, knowing very well he couldn't rest until he couldn't move any longer. It was the only way to protect Ryan.

And so he flew. And flew. And flew.

With an amused smile he wondered what he looked like to the humans down below. The sun was peeking over the horizon so it must have been early morning by now. Shane begrudgingly lowered himself to the ground. Using magic right now seemed like the worst idea possible so he kept his demon form.

Shane had landed in a park which was completely empty besides for some scared rodents. Shane sighed and looked down at the human cradled in his arms.

This was possibly the worst case scenario Shane could have imagined since his first days on Earth. That was a long time ago, wasn't it?

Shane sighed. No matter what form he took Shane was drained of energy in some way. He knew he didn't have any souls on hand to fuel his demon so he forced himself back into a human form.

Shane found it harder to carry his friends dead weight as the morning dragged on. He bit his cheek hard enough to feel blood to force magic out of himself.

In a flash, they were in an empty room. It was a hotel room more on the dingy side but it was safe enough.

Shane carefully, carefully put the human on the bed. He stood up to see if Ryan had any injuries. And before he knew it, Shane's legs collapsed beneath him and he was laid on the floor. Shane tried to push himself but the exhaustion stopped him. Shane used the very last of his strength to put a protection spell on the room before he passed out.

 

Ryan was pleasantly surprised when he woke up. Despite the crazy dream he had, he woke up without aches like he did usually. For once, he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night. He frowned when he shifted and felt something hard. Oh, shit, he slept with his phone in his pocket. Hopefully it wasn't dead.

Ryan took out his phone and checked the time. He pursed his lips and sighed when he saw his alarm never went off. It was supposed to go off a few hours ago. He turned to Shane to wake him up but found he wasn't there.

Wait.

Ryan pushed himself to sit up and look around the room. This was  _ not  _ the place he had fallen asleep in. Oh, great, the crew probably pranked him.

Ryan rolled his eyes. He wasn't up for this right now.

Ryan flinched when he heard something like a shower shutting off. That's… weird. If it was a prank Shane would probably be in on it, maybe even orchestrating it. So why would he be showering right now?

Shane hummed to himself as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He had spilled water on himself when he woke up so he left his clothes to dry in the closet. He shook out his wet hair and patted his wings with another towel.

The demon pulled his pants on under the towel before letting it drop to the floor. He picked his shirt from the hanger but dropped it in surprise when he heard a gasp behind him.

Shane looked over his shoulder and froze.

Ryan's eyes were wide as he stared at Shane with his mouth hanging open. Shane covered himself with his wings.

“I can explain.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan pressed his back into the headboard of the bed. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. He could barely gasp in enough breath as he stared at the creature in front of him.

“Ryan, Ryan, it's not what it looks like.” Shane put his hands up defensively. “Please stop looking at me like that.”

“D-demon!” Ryan shrieked. Shane winced, both from the loudness and at the sting of knowing his friend was terrified of him. “Stay away from me!”

“Ryan, it's me. Shane. Please calm down, I can explain.” Shane swallowed hard and forced himself back to human. It hurt like actual hell since he was sore from the magic and energy he used last night, but he did it regardless.  _ Fuck  _ he was sore.

Sure, he took a soul from someone but even that energy was already running thin. As long as it helped Ryan…

“You're not Shane! What did you do to my friend?! With me?!” Ryan tried to act brave but it was obvious the fear was killing him.

“Ryan it  _ is _ me. Listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not possessed, I've always been Shane.” Shane tried talking normally but it obviously wasn't working. Shane sighed and shut his eyes.

“Ryan Bergara, you're the largest fucking coward in the world. You're scared of the unknown, especially demonic entities so that's why you only do one episode per season on  _ Unsolved.” _

_ “ _ Your dad's birthday was last month. You accidentally broke a candle in one of the haunted house we visited so you replaced it with a Dollar Tree candle.” Shane took a deep breath. “You work out a lot in your free time, hate bats, like a lot of boring-ass sports for some reason. You sing in the shower when you forget I'm in the other room. Do you need me to tell you anything else?”

Ryan just stared and slowly shook his head.

“Holy  _ shit,  _ Shane.” Ryan brought his knees to his chest and ran his hands through his hair. “Holy shit.”

“Mmhm. You're scared of that Alice In Wonderland sequel and mannequins and almost cried when you found a dead cat.”

“Okay, I get it,” Ryan snapped. Shane laughed and nodded. “... Swear you won't hurt me and… come over here.”

“I swear on my parrot’s grave,” Shane said in a posh voice as he raised his hand. Of  _ course _ he would never hurt Ryan. He did everything he could to stop that from any source. The banter would lighten the mood, too.

“Wrong hand.”

Shane raised his right hand instead. He walked over to Ryan, though he walked slowly so as to not panic him more. It… it sort of worked.

“Can you, like… Get your demon stuff out without turning full demon?”

“Someone's been watching  _ Danny Phantom _ .”

“ _ Shane _ .”

“Okay, okay. Yes, I can.”

“Can… Can I see?” Now that the initial fear had worn off the curiosity was rising. That was very good. “Please don't have black eyes. Please.”

“Gosh, Ryan. So picky.” Shane pouted before laughing and nodding. Shane rolled his shoulders before letting his demonic features show, excluding his real eyes. Ryan's eyes widened again as he stared.

Shane rested his elbows on the bed when he got on his knees besides it. The bed’s surface was like, two, three feet off the ground so it was easier than standing.

“Wow,” Ryan spoke softly. “Can I touch your horns?”

“My--” Shane was caught off guard. “My what?” The thought of it made Shane's face redden. For demons it was more of an… intimate thing, but if it made Ryan trust him again… Shane nodded and bowed his head.

Ryan carefully reached out and gently touched Shane's horns. He stared in disbelief. Shane's wings lowered and folded and he shifted to get more comfortable.

“You look like a goat.” Ryan mumbled out.

“Wow, Ryan, way to be racist.” Shane shut his eyes.

“You know that's not what I meant.” Ryan rolled his eyes, making Shane laugh.

“Yeah, I guess they look like goat horns…” Shane chuckled softly.

“Dude, your tail is wagging. Is this like petting to you? Oh my god, you're a really big dog, aren't you?”

“Ryan, think for a second, please don't--”

“The more you deny it the more I'm gonna want to do it.”

Shane groaned and rested his face on his arms. He grumbled a “whatever” but didn't deny his question.

Ryan had a childish smile as he bit his lip. He gently pet Shane's hair as he carefully moved around the demons sharp horns.

Shane forced himself to stay quiet but he couldn't stop his tail from wagging. Shane hated how accurate his friend's description was.

“Okay, okay, that's enough.” Shane groaned as he pushed himself to sit.

“Whoa. That's a huge ass scar. Why haven't I seen that before?” Ryan's eyes were drawn to the very large, very obvious scar across Shane's currently bare chest.

“Um… it's a demon thing. Don't worry about it.”

“Right. Okay. Care to explain why we're in a hotel and not the castle?”

“Um… you know what angels are, right?”

“... Yeah?”

“Then this is gonna be hard to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don't follow. Wouldn't that make it easier for me to understand?” Ryan gave Shane a strange look.

“You know, it's a little early to talk about this without food. I'm gonna get food and explain when I get back.” Shane got up and with a flick of his hand looked purely human. He pulled his shirt on. “Don't open the door to  _ anyone _ and wait for me to come back. Don't tell anyone where you are.”

“That's weird, Shane.”

“Do you wanna die, Ryan?” Shane stopped at the door with his hand on the handle. “Huh? Do you?”

“I- no. Sorry.” Ryan pursed his lips and watched as Shane shut the door behind him. The multiple locks on the door locked without prompt. Ryan raised his eyebrows and muttered ‘okay’ before going to his phone.

His phone was blowing up. He winced as he saw all the texts asking to tell them where he was and all the missed calls. He read all the message previews with a furrowed brow.

He held his breath for a moment and cleared all the messages and calls. All that was left was some social media notifications which he cleared as well, and that left one last thing.

His news app had an “urgent” notice. He opened the app to read the article but saw Manresa Castle above said article. It was still a beautiful view, this time from the castle's garden that they were supposed to visit tomorrow. Or, today, rather.

Except high on the castle's wall was a giant hole. The camera barely showed the inside but he could make out a bed.

Ryan's eyes scanned the article. From what he picked up,  _ his  _ room had been busted out of.  _ His  _ possessions were still in the room.

‘ _ The two patrons who were renting the room at the time,  _ Buzzfeed®’s  _ own  _ Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej  _ were reportedly sleeping in the room the previous night… _

Buzzfeed®  _ representatives said, “There is absolutely no way this was caused by… two normal guys… just trying to get ghosts on camera.” _

_ … The crew alongside Bergara and Madej insist there was a camera in the room but it had yet to be found by crime scene investigators…  _

_ … Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej are still missing… _

Ryan put his phone down and felt his stomach lurch. People thought they were missing. If Shane hadn't just obviously shown him he was a demon he'd get up, hail a taxi, and get his ass out of there.

The only thing stopping Ryan from doing that was the fear. The fear that he was fooled by a demon that wasn't his friend and that Shane was out there dying in an alleyway because Ryan was too much of a pussy to look.

Ryan patted his pocket and groaned when he remembered his wallet was in his suitcase. He couldn't do shit if he wanted. Well, he used the bathroom but that was about all he could do.

Ryan pressed his hands onto the cold bathroom counter. He checked himself out in the mirror and grimaced at how generally shitty he looked. His eyes were bloodshot and he-- well, he looked like he hadn't slept for years. He almost felt like it, too. Veins were showing through his skin which freaked him out. He forced himself to look away from the mirror.

Ryan flinched when he heard someone in the main room. His eyes were wide but he calmed down when he heard Shane's dumb humming. Ryan carefully peaked his head out of the bathroom and slowly walked out.

“Oh, hey, I got your stuff. And food. And other stuff. Lots of stuff, I'm a stuffy man today.” Shane laughed to himself. Ryan was surprised to see his bags on the bed and plastic bags on the table. “And, uh, don't worry about Buzzfeed. I took care of it.”

“Holy shit. That's--Shane did you kill someone?” Ryan's voice dropped to a whisper.

“What? I- what? No. Why the hell would I kill someone?” Shane gave Ryan a weird look before it dawned on him. “... Ryan, I don't murder people. Do me a favor and forget everything you knew about gods and demons and angels and whatever the fuck else.”

“... Ghosts are real?”

“I'll murder you as an exception.”

“So, yes?”

“I hate you.” Shane rubbed his eyes. “Yes, yes, but it's not as basic as ‘dead guy doesn't want to meet his maker’ so ask later.” Shane rolled his eyes. Ryan's smile fell since Shane seemed very pissed. “Oh, don't give me that look. I'm sorry. I'm tired. Used a lot of work to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what?”

“Ah,” Shane said and held up a finger. “After we eat.” And with that he went through the process of removing things from the plastic bags and putting them into place in the small hotel room. Ryan was almost surprised that Shane actually knew how to shop. This time not because he was a demon but because he was… Well, because he was Shane.

Ryan eventually helped him. His breath caught when he found his camera bag under the grocery ones. Shane threw away most of the empty grocery bags and watched Ryan with a smile.

“Merry Christmas,” Shane joked.

“Holy shit! I thought this was destroyed in the castle!”

“Um, almost. I nabbed it before… why would you think that?” Shane's smile slowly fell.

“I saw the news, the bedroom looked fucked.”

“The what?”

“The news. The news app I follow reported it earlier.”

“Fuck, um, okay. Okay, that's alright, too.” Shane took two take-out boxes from a bag and put them on the now empty table. “Eat.”

“Are we gonna talk now?”

“Sure. Eat.”

“Are we gonna stay here for a while? We both have lives, Shane.”

“I'm gonna stab myself with my horns if you don't stop asking questions. Eat.”

Ryan ate.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane waited until literally all their food was gone before he finally talked.  
“I feel like this would go easier if you ask me questions and I'll answer.” Shane sat back in his chair.  
“Questions… Okay. Are ghosts real?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then why the hell did you deny it so much?!”  
“It's funny watching you get upset.” Shane smiled.  
“Great. So we've encountered actual ghosts?”  
“Um… Yes and no. Yes, in the sense that we've gone to actually haunted houses. No because I made them go away.” Shane felt almost embarrassed as he spoke. Ryan wouldn't understand his protective nature.  
“Why?”  
“Because they might hurt you.”  
“You're kidding me. Is it because I'm a human? Thanks, Shane.” Ryan rolled his eyes.  
“That's not…”  
“Then what is it? I could have had the evidence of a lifetime!”  
“I'm not sure you want me to answer that question.” Shane messed with his hands. The look Ryan gave him made it obvious he did. “It's only partly because you're human. It's more of, uh, like, I can protect you so I do. I guess. I don't know how to explain demon stuff to you without sounding like some crappy story.”  
“Try me.” Ryan wasn't offended. He was more curious again, which was good.  
“Uh… demons aren't supposed to like humans? Like, I was supposed to take your soul a while ago but I liked you too much. And when a demon likes a human very much they--”  
“Shane oh my god, if you make a sex joke right now.”  
“Let me finish, damn. When a demon gets attached to a human they usually spend a lot of effort protecting said human from anything they can, if they can help it.” Shane knew it sounded dumb. There was more reason behind it but Ryan didn't need to know that part. Demon behavior was hard to explain to non-demons.  
“Okay. Okay, whatever. Is Bigfoot real?”  
“I don't know.”  
“You don't know?”  
“Damn it, Ryan, I'm a demon not a cryptozoologist.” Shane made a face that Ryan returned.  
“Okay, fine. That's fair. Why are we here and why can't we tell anybody?”  
“Ah. There it is.” Shane sat back in his chair and took a long, loud sip from his drink.  
“Don't do that.”  
Shane slurped louder.  
“Fuck you, Madej.”  
“Finally, I've been waiting for years!” Shane laughed.  
“Quick question, do demons have to eat? Like, normal food? Human food?”  
“Not really, no.”  
“Then why-?”  
“I like to. Okay, you have to let me finish my talking first. And now your last question… Angels are assholes. And they're dying out. The reason so many demons fell is because angels are, like, really spoiled rich kids with no one to command them and the now-demons hated that. No, your god hasn't been around for a while. Sorry to disappoint.” Shane spread his hands. “All beings need some fuel, right? You animals need food and water, like plants do. And since we don't need food and water…”  
“Angels and demons eat people?” A shiver ran up Ryan's spine.  
“Close. Souls. All heavenly beings need that sweet, sweet mana to keep going. Angels denied that because the only souls on earth are humanoid. Angels fucking hate you guys because they think you are lesser than them. They have a real ‘holier than thou’ complex which is pretty ironic, I say.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“I know, right? Nowadays angels are dropping like flies. Almost literally. More and more are Falling to become demons and now the angels are getting desperate. See, there's a few ways to get souls. Immediately after a human dies, slowly over time like with a Crossroads Deal, or-”  
“Angels possess humans?”  
“Catching on quickly!” Shane seemed almost proud as he smiled and nodded. “Yes. A Crossroads’ demon slowly takes the soul away but they do it too fast. This makes the human die young, right? But possessing a human lets you thrive off the soul with minimal damage. Sometimes they even extend the life of the person or give cool benefits like a second head or cool tattoos.”  
“I digress. Angels do the possession thing. But angels don't do it right, they uh… I shouldn't finish that sentence, you'll get freaked out.”  
“Shane, please. Hit me. It can't be that bad.” Ryan cocked an eyebrow as he watched Shane get progressively more nervous.  
“Um, angels, uh, they merge with the human. And not very well. It's very dangerous and usually makes the person die but the angel gets the soul either way. I can't let that happen to you.” Shane looked to his lap. He looked like a kicked puppy. “We can't tell anyone where you are because the angel might find out as well. You have to let me protect you, Ryan.”  
“... Why? Why protect me? I mean, I don't think I'm really special to a demon. I'm just a human.” Ryan shrugged and spread his hands before letting his hands fall onto his lap. Shane looked at him in disbelief.  
“I… I guess I can't explain it. You being you is the reason I'm protecting you. Oh, god, that sounded like some Trojan commercial.”  
“Don't make this weird.”  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-” Shane sighed and drummed his fingers on his thighs. “I've never had to explain demon stuff to someone who wasn't a demon. Um, I guess you could compare it to love?”  
“You made it weird.”  
“Oh my god, Ryan, I'm trying.” Shane whined and stuck out his bottom lip.  
“Did I hurt baby's feelings?” Ryan teased.  
“Yes.”  
“Perish.”  
“Damn it, Ryan, love me.”  
“Whoa. I know we had a heart to heart but-”  
“Oh, yeah, I'm making it weird.”  
“Shut up! What are we supposed to do? We can't sit here forever,” Ryan asked as he watched Shane get up and stretch.  
“Of course not. We just need to hide for a week and then we'll be Gucci.”  
“You sound like an old man.”  
“Good! I am!”  
“How old?”  
“Older than your mom.”  
“Honestly, fuck you, Shane.”  
“You wish, Ryan.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan never even considered he'd have to live a domestic life with Shane. It felt like a TV show more than anything real.

Ryan still wasn't sure how he felt about Shane. After all, finding out he was a demon changed _everything…_

Wait, no it didn't.

Shane was normal as hell, besides the increased clinging to Ryan. The only exception being sometimes he let his form slip and he'd talk to Ryan with his wings shifting or his tail swinging behind him. It wasn't bad, really, but maybe kinda adorable. Was that bad to say? Maybe it was but it was true.

The worst part was when Ryan turned to ask Shane where he put Ryan's phone and found that Shane's eyes were a solid black. Even though he felt bad, Shane fell back laughing at Ryan's scream.

“God, dude, no black eyes! That's weird!” Ryan rubbed his arms with a shudder.

“Sorry, sorry… I wish that was on camera that was hilarious.” Shane grinned. Ryan shuddered and looked away. Shane's smile fell. “Is something wrong? Are you cold?”

“I'm tired of being inside all day. It's, what, Thursday now? I haven't been outside for two days. I'm getting cabin fever.”

“But it's safer in-”

“Yeah, I know it's safer. God damn, would taking a walk without you on my ass kill me, Shane?” Ryan glared at the demon. He had a habit of looking like a sad puppy. Shane muttered an answer and looked away.

“I'm going to take a walk, go to a restaurant or something like a _normal person_ and you can't stop me.” Ryan picked up his phone, room key, and wallet and shoved them in his pocket. He was headed to the door with meaningful steps when Shane, indeed, stopped him.

“Ryan, just… please be careful.”

“If I see any angels I'll ring.” Ryan walked around him and ignored the guilt in his chest. He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath of air. Okay. He hadn't told Shane but he had already looked up cafés earlier. Ryan fixed his shirt and jogged down the stairs before going to the street.

The map on his phone said the place-- “ _Cracked Cup_ ” as it was called-- was only a few blocks away so he enjoyed his walk. He didn't realize how much he missed fresh air. The hotel wasn't bad and neither was Shane but he felt trapped. He didn't like that feeling.

The walk really cleared his head despite the short distance. It was a nice neighborhood on a nice day.

When Ryan entered the cafe he noticed a few things. One, the smell of coffee, two, how bright the eating place was, and three, the crying girl.

Ryan had just gotten his order when the guilt overtook him. He noticed other patrons glancing at the girl crying at a table. No one seemed to know what to do.

Ryan took a deep breath and carefully walked up to her.

“Excuse me? Are you okay?” Ryan asked softly. The girl sniffed and looked up at him and he was captivated. She was beautiful. Her wavy bleach-blonde hair barely fell past her shoulders and to be honest, she looked like a perfect doll.

She wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand and shook her head. Her eyes fell back to the table.

“Um… I'm Ryan. Do you need to call somebody..?” Ryan cringed at how awkward that was. She shook her head again.

“My- my boyfriend just dumped me and walked out…” The girl whimpered. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying in public. Thank you for asking...”

“Do you want company?” Ryan found himself asking before he realized he had the thought.

“Company..?” She looked up at Ryan through her hair. Ryan's chest seized with a moment of panic before he nodded in confirmation. “I… I would like that.” She smiled in the slightest.

Ryan sat in the chair across from her and took a tentative sip from his coffee.

“I'm Maeve.” She watched him as he drank. Her eyes were a lovely color he couldn't quite make out. They seemed to change colors the more he tried to figure it out.

“Nice to meet you, Maeve. Wish we met under better situations.”

“Yeah… Are you from around here?” Maeve pushed hair behind her ear.

“No, I live in Los Angeles. I'm just, uh, visiting.”

“Visiting who?”

“Uh, _what_ actually. I was seeing the Manresa Castle.”

“Oh! I was there the other day, no wonder I felt like I've seen you before. I think I did.” She smiled at Ryan and rubbed her eyes again. Thankfully she had stopped crying.

Ryan enjoyed her company and conversation. She was lovely.

She was in the middle of talking about some laboratory at her old college when Ryan got a call. He excused himself outside to answer.

“Hello?”

“Ryan, where are you?”

“God d- Shane. Calm down.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “I'm still at the cafe. What's up?”

“You've been gone for like three hours, dude, the coffee is _not_ that good.”

“I've been here for like half an hour, calm down.”

“... What? No, I'm not exaggerating. Check your clock.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and checked his phone's time. He went to tell Shane he _was_ exaggerating when he realized he was right. Somehow he had been talking to Maeve for hours.

“... I'll be back soon.” Ryan muttered and hung up. Ryan went back into the store.

“Is something wrong?” Maeve watched him curiously.

“Um, no. I'm sorry, but I have to go now.”

“Oh. I understand, that's fine… Can I talk to you again?” Maeve’s sad expression hurt Ryan.

“Um, sure. Do you have a phone?”

“It's at home right now.”

“Um, if you have a pen I'll give you my number?”

“Oh! Sure!” Maeve smiled again and pulled a pen from her pocket and handed it to Ryan. He carefully wrote his number on a napkin before sliding it to Maeve.

“Text me later, alright?” Ryan smiled and hurried back to the hotel.

Shane was anxiously waiting outside when Ryan came back. He perked up when the human came in view and practically rushed him back to the room.

“Dude! What's wrong?” Ryan was very surprised.

“The angel is in the area. I've been calling you for hours, I started freaking out!” Shane never seemed more panicked. “I used _actual_ magic to call you!”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! You didn't talk to anyone, did you? If an angel was hiding out as a human they'd be, uh, they'd be perfect basically. I don't know what you're into but it would probably be a really beautiful woman. Like, Marilyn Monroe but better. I don't know what humans like anymore. See anyone like that?”

“No, no one at all.” Ryan lied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Shane, I'm pretty sure.” Ryan didn't know why he lied. He couldn't control it, it felt like. Maybe he was just tired of this shit.

Shane sighed and nodded before smiling.

“I'm so glad you're safe.” Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan and hugged him. Ryan would hug him back if Shane hadn't pinned his arms to his sides.

“Yeah, me too…”


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan made a point to not tell Shane about Maeve. She was just some girl after all, and Ryan was pretty sure Shane was going crazy. Or maybe he was already there.

Shane got more touchy and protective since his reveal. And… more animalistic? If Ryan could call it that.

He purred and wagged his tail frantically when he was excited. It was pretty cute.

Ryan texted Maeve a lot in the following day despite Shane's antics. Ryan almost found himself falling in love.

And then Shane would intervene and dramatically drape himself across the bed and make a joke to make Ryan laugh.

“Hey, Shane?” Ryan spoke up randomly. Shane looked up from his book, waiting for him to continue. “What's-- is Hell real?”

“Yes.”

“Am I going to Hell for being friends with you?”

“Nope. Humans don't go to Hell, buddio. Only demonic beings. Demons, hell hounds, furies--”

“Furries?”

“ _Furies,_ weirdo. Like, the Three Fates? Man, humans are uncultured nowadays. And, uh, yeah. Basically it. It's just like the Over Realm but dark and spoopy.”

“The what?”

“Here. Hell is better known as the Under Realm to us demons, and here is the Over Realm.”

“Is heaven real?”

“Yep.”

“What happens to humans when they die?”

“ _Jesus_ christ, Ryan. Where did that morbid shit come from?”

“I'm curious. You know what? Nevermind. Um… what are other demons like?”

Shane paused for a moment. “Why do you ask?”

“I'm just asking.”

“... It really depends. I mean, there's overlap obviously, but it's like asking what humans are like. Though, there's a lot less demons than humans. I know more about demons than not, I guess. Maybe it's because of my position, I dunno.”

“Position?”

“Did I say that? Uh, I meant--”

“No, no, I'm interested. Are you like a demon president?” Ryan grinned.

“No, I'm not--”

“King? Prime Minister? Duke? Emperor? Or are you like a prostitute for other demons? Or maybe--”

“Prince.” Shane growled.

“... What?”

“I'm a prince.”

“You're fucking with me, aren't you?”

“No,” Shane said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

“Why didn't you tell me?! That's so cool! What do you even do as a demon prince? That sounds amazing, man!”

“What I do? Um, I'm supposed to keep the peace in hell with other princes--no, we're not technically related. I don't know, avoid home as much as possible.”

“... What?”

“Hell isn't glamorous for anyone. It's better than heaven but it's still like… I dunno. Kinda like capitalism. The high ranking always is better, gets treated better, and everyone else who's ‘lower’ gets treated worse and worse.” Shane put his hands through his hair with a shaky sigh. “I'm sorry. I bet you were expecting something glamorous.”

“Um… I mean, I guess that's realistic. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.”

“No, you're fine. I got emotional is all. A lot of demons I'm friends with are chill, I guess. There's this one guy, Gizmo-- he wasn't an angel but he's a demon now. I think he made a Crossroads Deal when he was human or something. He's around here somewhere I think, he's chill.”

“Do demons stay on Earth a lot?”

“Um, sure. I'd be lying to you if I said they all vacationed here with my intentions…” Shane chuckled.

“Your intentions?”

“To live. Hell is really pressuring, y’know? I'm like a rebellious teen to demons. I don't care, honestly. Besides, you're up here. That's all the reason I need.” Shane smiled and looked at Ryan with what must be adoration.

“Oh. Um… thank you.” Ryan was surprised at that. Shane had other friends and he hardly even knew Shane a couple years ago. And yet Shane stayed on Earth for him. Ryan looked down at his open chat for Maeve before shutting his phone off and putting it aside.

“Hey, Shane?”

“Yeah?”

“We should watch a movie.”

“Oh, _hell_ yes I have so many Nic Cage titles on my mind. Have you heard of _Valley Girl_ ? It's so good I love it, unironically, like holy shit that's the best shit you guys have _ever_ made.” Shane got very excited as he got up to grab the remote. He continued his rambles as he worked the TV. Ryan stayed silent with a smile, nodding along.


	10. Chapter 10

_Maeve:_ Hey, Ryan, you didn't respond yesterday. Is everything okay

 _Maeve:_ I hope I'm not being bothersome. I just hoped we could meet up again, there's a lights show going on at the lake.

 _Maeve:_ oh, whoops, I just realized the time, sorry. Text me when you get up.

Ryan groaned as he woke up to his phone vibrating a few times. Like usual, the moment Ryan woke up Shane was up and out of bed. He groggily grabbed his phone and wiped sleep from his eyes.

 _Ryan:_ light show at the lake?

 _Maeve:_ good morning, hope I didn't wake you. Yes there's a show tonight at 5, I was hoping you would go with me, it's free

Ryan sat up and rubbed the back of his neck absently. His eyes drifted from the messages to Shane. Shane was humming/mumbling “Back In Black” by ACDC as he made food for them. His eyes fell to the chat and he thought of Maeve.

If she was asking a stranger to an event then maybe she was desperate for company. Ryan knew pretty well what obsessive partners were like, so maybe her boyfriend had isolated her before?

“There's a light show tonight at the lake,” Ryan said too quietly. Shane looked over at him. “There's--there's a light show tonight. Nearby, at a lake. Tonight at five. I saw an ad for it yesterday.” Ryan repeated himself louder. Shane nodded.

“You wanna go?” The demon looked back down to the stove food--an absent thought in his head wondered how funny a demon making instant pancakes must be to another. It felt pretty natural here, with Ryan in the room.

“Yeah. It would be nice to get out. Both of us.” Ryan suddenly frowned. It felt like two forces were trying to get him to do different things. “I'm gonna shower first, though.” Yeah, a shower sounded nice.

 _Ryan:_ Don't worry, I'll be there.

 _Maeve:_ great, text me tonight

“Aw, the pancakes might be cold by the time you get out…” Shane pouted.

“I think I'll live if that's the case.”

“Hopefully. You'd better eat after.” Shane smiled at him. Ryan got his clothes--thankfully this hotel had its own washing machine because he only packed a few pairs of clothes-- and went into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him.

Ryan probably spent too long just watching himself in the mirror. He didn't normally do that (that would be weird) but he was trying to think. He hadn't really considered before but… since he found out Shane was a demon, what was going to happen?

The first thing he does is keep him captive (okay not _really_ captive but still) in a hotel room. And this whole time he was basically sabotaging _Unsolved_.

And now Maeve.

He had barely talked to her but he knew now she was Canadian, she liked dolls and birds, and she was possibly the nicest person on Earth. She was so sweet Ryan wanted to faun over her but since they were basically strangers still he held himself back.

Ryan frowned at himself in the mirror and shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. He just really needed to shower so that’s what he would focus on instead.

Ryan's shower was the kind that washed off the stress of the week. The warm water hitting his back really helped calm down his thoughts to a more manageable pace. He stood under the water much longer than he usually did, so long that the water's warmth turned to cold and he was forced to get out. He patted himself dry, dressed, and with a sigh, walked out.

“Pancakes’re still warm.” Shane smiled and gestured to a plate when Ryan walked out.

“I'm deciding on if I'm hungry or not.” Ryan sat at the table anyways.

“I think you are.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, because I could hear your stomach growling when you were in the bathroom.” Shane laughed.

“Um… what?”

“... Oh, come on. I wasn't pressing my head to the door, I could hear it. Demon ears, baby.” Shane referenced to his elvish ears as he raised his eyebrows. Ryan rolled his eyes with a snort.

“You totally pressed your ear to the door.”

“I did no such thing! I was being a good wife and I made you food, so eat it or I'll cram it down your throat.” Shane laughed, obviously joking, but the joke made Ryan uneasy.

The unease apparent in Ryan kind of burst Shane’s bubble. They joked like that before, why wasn’t it funny now? They were having a nice moment.

Oh, right.

“You’re still scared of me.” Shane sighed, more of a confirmation than a question. He hadn’t felt this much dread for a while.

“What? No. No, of course not.” Ryan winced some. He absolutely was.

“Yes, you are. You can say it, it’s not a big deal. I’m a demon, I get that a lot.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I don’t. You still reacted better than my last friend, though…” Shane shrugged. “You didn’t run me out of town with pitchforks and torches in the air, or whatever.”

“That… seriously happened to you? Or are you fucking with me,” Ryan said as he watched Shane, who looked up at him with a straight face. “Oh. You’re serious.”

“Yes, I’m serious. I’m sorry, Ryan. After this angel situation blows over I’ll leave you alone and you’ll never have to worry about a demon in your life again. I, uh, I need to make some calls.” Shane’s hurt expression couldn’t be hidden as pushed himself up from the table and left without another word.

Ryan was a little tired of feeling guilty.

“Good job, dumbass.” Ryan scolded himself and slouched in his chair. Shane was Shane, and… The confession wasn’t going to change that. Shane was still the dumbass friend who challenged his every thought, went out of his way to protect him all the time, went out of his way to help him and make him feel better, and… _fuck,_ Ryan was an idiot.

In the moments following his self-chastising he realized he never really was scared of Shane, except in the first moment he woke up and saw him as a demon.

Nothing really changed and he knew that. He told himself that before. Ryan pursed his lips and got up. He’d apologize to Shane, tell him how he, uh, how he felt, and they’d be normal. Totally normal.

Normal as the two could be, of course. Ryan’s favorite normal.

Ryan opened the door to the room and found that Shane was nowhere in sight. Ryan called his phone but found it still in the room.

Oh, great. He fucked this up.

Ryan sat down at the table and ate some of the (now cold) pancakes. If he could bring Shane to the lights then maybe he’d have a better chance at relaying his feelings. Shane always did have a flair for theatrics.

That sounded like a good enough plan.

Yeah, that would work flawlessly. Easy as pie.


	11. Chapter 11

As the day continued with no sign of Shane returning, Ryan got increasingly worried.

Did he go after the angel or something? Should Ryan have followed him when he walked out? Or was this really all a ploy to leave Ryan panicking like he was?

Ryan sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _It feels like I've been broken up with,_ Ryan thought grimly. _Shane's got to be pissed at me… it's almost five, isn't it? I should just go without him. Shane will be here when I get back._

Ryan sat up and checked the time. It was four. He cursed to himself and quickly gathered his stuff. He hesitated at the door and decided to text Shane, just in case.

 _Ryan:_ I'm gonna go to the lake now. Please call me when you get back, you're worrying me like crazy.

 _Ryan:_ Really Shane, idc if you're a demon or a pigeon you're my dumbass friend and youd better not get in trouble I swear to gOD

 _Ryan:_ I really care about you, demon or not you're still important to me. Call me as soon as you get to your phone.

 _Ryan:_ Please

Ryan pursed his lips and out his phone in his pocket.

 _Shane has to be fine,_ Ryan reassured himself as he shut the hotel door behind him. _He_ has _to be. He's Shane, after all, he finds his way out of trouble all the time… Even though he's usually the one to cause it._

That thought sent a shiver down his back.

Ryan followed his Maps to the lake. He saw a festival farther away but he decided to sit down on a bench and text Maeve.

 _Ryan:_ Hey, I'm at the lake. Are you here?

 _Maeve:_ oh yeah, where are you

 _Ryan:_ I have no clue.

 _Ryan:_ I'll find some landmark to meet at, sit tight

Ryan looked around from his spot on the bench. He could hear screams of excitement even from where he was. A smile pulled at his lips as he imagined all the fun kids would have in that park and he finally wondered what Maeve meant by “lights show” and why it would start so early.

His eyes landed on a gazebo. It was pretty big (he wouldn't be surprised if weddings were common there) and noticeable.

 _Ryan:_ There's this big brown and white gazebo. You know what I'm talking about?

 _Maeve:_ Yeah, I see it from here. Want to meet up there

 _Ryan:_ Yeah! I'll see you there, I'll head there now.

Ryan pocketed his phone and looked around on his walk to the gazebo. The sun was setting fast already, maybe that was just the magic of summer. The sun was lazily lowering over the horizon and the sky was full of color.

Ryan sat down on the benches in the gazebo, smiling some at the childish graffiti as far as they could reach by standing on the chairs.

“Ryan?” Maeve’s soft voice snapped Ryan out of his thoughts. He smiled at Maeve as she climbed the steps. His eyes drifted down her form and to her long, flowing dress. It was bright white and it trailed behind her on the ground. Yet again, she was beautiful without effort. Ryan quickly stood up.

“Hey! Nice seeing you again. I'm glad you're not crying this time,” Ryan said with a smile. “Do you want to sit down for a bit?”

“Yes, please.” Maeve gracefully sat down on the bench. “It was a bit of a walk here, but I'm glad I can see you again.”

“Same here.” Ryan sat down next to her and ignored his hands clamming up like they did when he talked to people he liked. “That's a- that's a beautiful dress.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

 _Oh, what a beautiful smile_ , a thought hummed.

“I wanted to talk to you about something. It's important.” Maeve looked at Ryan. “I think that we sh-”

Ryan's phone rang. Maeve frowned.

Ryan fumbled out an apology and went to deny the call when he saw it was Shane. _Shane._ His breath caught.

A glance to Maeve’s look of distaste made Ryan's stomach lurch. _He shouldn't answer,_ a distant thought told him. _It would make her angry. Don't do it. Don't do it._

_..._

_Shane's more important._

“Hey, it's about time you called.” Ryan answered the phone.

“I'm sorry,” the first words that came from Shane's mouth. Ryan could hear his breathing, so he figured he had ran. “I'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't know how to react and it wasn't right for me to-- are you at the lake still?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I need to talk to you about something. I'm on my way there. Damn, I just got back and the sun's going down.” Shane's laugh made Ryan smile. “Stay where you are and I'll find you.”

“Okay, smart-ass. I'll see you soon, text me when you're close.”

“Ryan,” Maeve didn't hide her distaste.

“Shit. Um, bye, Shane. See you soon.” Ryan fumbled to hang up and put his phone down.

“Who were you calling?”

“My friend, Shane. We had a fight earlier today so he was checking up on me.” He smiled. _I'm glad Shane thought of me._

“Are you sure it wasn't your boyfriend?” Maeve’s fingers tapped on the bench.

“He's not my-- what? No, I don't--I don't have a--”

“It's that _demon_ , isn't it?” Maeve’s words were full of venom as she hissed the words. Ryan went to apologize for being rude when it clicked why had felt so off.

“Demon..? How would you know that Shane's--” Ryan stumbled to his feet and tried to get away from the girl in front of him. He tripped over his own feet and fell against the wall.

“Is that what he calls himself? Pretending to be _human_ after Falling. How _pathetic_!” Maeve grabbed Ryan's collar and pulled him into the air with inhuman strength. Ryan clawed at her wrist but found that her grip was like iron and he could do nothing.

“ _CLOSE YOUR EYES!_ ” A voice screamed from a distance. Ryan, in his fear, shut his eyes immediately. Through his eyelids he could still see and feel the bright light approaches appearing in front of him. The arm holding Ryan grew thicker.

“RYAN! _RYAN_!” A voice cried desperately as it got closer. “LET GO OF HIM! [LET GO OF HIM!]” Shane screamed in the angelic tongue. The angel didn't respond.

 _Maeve was the angel?_ Ryan thought languidly. _That explains a lot, doesn't it?_

The angel didn't respond. Two of its hands wrapped around Ryan's face. Ryan felt like sleeping, like letting go to the warmth around him, but Shane's desperate screaming in the back of his head made him claw at the hands around him. Shane's name was the only thing in Ryan's head.

And then, before Shane could reach them, the light exploded and he was launched away.

“ _SHANE!_ ” Ryan screamed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan's body felt like shit.

That's all he could think of. It felt like he had slept on concrete and then someone dropped a table on his chest. All around not a fun experience.

He kept his eyes shut though he felt like it was dark outside anyways. And then he felt everything else.

Arms were holding him tightly and he was curled up against someone. Something was pressing against his forehead. Warm water fell on his cheeks.

Someone was holding him and crying.

Shane sobbed out Ryan name over and over and over. He was shaking terribly and slowly rocking them back and forth.

“[I couldn't save you. I'm  _ so sorry. _ I couldn't save you. I tried so hard.]” Shane whimpered. The angel's tongue was the easiest for him to ramble in right now.

“[I'm sorry, Ryan. I'm so so sorry. Everything I did wasn't _enough!_ I could have done more! I could have _saved_ _you_!]” The demon choked out.

_ Shane. _

“[I'm a pathetic excuse for a fucking demon! I swore I'd protect you and I fucking failed the one time it mattered!]”

Shane _.  _ Ryan had trouble moving.

“[I'm sorry, I'm sorry…]” Shane pressed his forehead to Ryan's again. “[I didn't even tell you I loved you! I didn't get to-- I didn't-- oh my  _ god _ I'm gonna be sick…]”

“Shane.” Ryan's voice was weak. Shane immediately looked up. The tears kept falling down his cheeks.

“Ryan?” Shane whispered. Ryan finally shifted, despite the pain it caused and the amount of strength it needed. He opened his eyes.

“Cheesy fuck.” Ryan felt like he had strep throat. Shane slowly, slowly smiled and hugged Ryan tighter than he ever had before. Ryan winced but said nothing about the pain, only leaning into Shane for some comfort. Shane whispered so many things so fast Ryan had trouble deciphering the words.

“But-- how?” Shane finally pulled away and wiped the tears from his face with a wipe of his arm.

“You think I know?” Ryan forced a raspy laugh. He would kill for some water.

“Your… I don't know how to tell you this. Your heart isn't beating.” Ryan's smile fell at Shane's words. He gulped hard despite having no moisture in his mouth. He tried sitting up but ended up falling back into Shane.

“Shane, what--what happened?” Ryan spoke slowly. He remembered trying to meet Maeve and then…

“... You don't… remember?”

“No, no I- are you okay? Why are you crying?” Ryan felt like he was drunk as he put his hand up to cup Shane's face and wiped some of the tears away with his thumb. Shane leaned into the touch and shut his eyes.

“Ryan, you  _ died _ ,” Shane whispered. “The angel took you. You're--you're  _ dead _ .”

“I'm… I'm what?” Ryan tensed up. He remembered everything.

_ Maeve. Maeve was the angel. _

_ Maeve tried to kill him. _

_ This could have been avoided if he just told Shane that-- _

“I'm so sorry, Ryan. I'm not mad you didn't tell me I'm just-- I shouldn't have walked out today. I didn't want you to be even more scared of me so I thought space would help but obviously I'm a fucking idiot and I can't--”

“You love me?” Ryan remembered Shane's words.

“Of course I-- wait, what?”

“You said you didn't get to tell me you loved me.”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah. And… you were talking in this weird ass language that I could--”

“The talk of angels.” Shane nodded. His face was flushed and he was desperate to change topics. “It's the uh-- it's what angels talk in.”

“And you know it?”

Shane chuckled and gave a tired smile and nod. “I was an angel once, Ryan. Yes, I know it.”

“Whoa, you were a-- were you talking in angel the whole time?”

“... Yes.”

“And I understood it?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit ind--... Ryan don't panic, but you have three times the eyes you used to have.” Shane stared at Ryan with wide eyes.

“Shane Jesus christ can't you be serious for one moment?” Ryan groaned.

“I'm not joking!” Shane stood up and placed Ryan on his feet. Ryan still clutched onto the demon's arm as his legs felt weak. “Ryan, I think the angel--” And the suddenly Shane was tripping over himself to get away from Ryan. Ryan faltered but he was more concerned about the look of absolute terror on his friend's face.

“You-- you're an angel.” Shane gasped out as he clutched the railing of the gazebo. In a moment he was full demon, tail lashing and a growl coming from his throat. “[What did you do with Ryan?!]”

“Sh-Shane, it's me, what are you talking about?” Ryan's eyes were wide. Ryan went to wipe the sweat from his face when he poked himself in the eye. He winced but then realized his hand was by his mouth. Ryan looked behind himself and found two sets of wings behind him.

_ Am I an--? _

“[Get out of him! Leave him alone!]” Shane hissed. Somehow, Ryan understood him.

“Shane,  _ please _ , what's happening?” Ryan begged. He felt tears fall down his face. “Shane I'm so  _ scared!  _ What's happening to me?”

Shane's wings lowered and he slowly approached Ryan, almost like if he got too close Ryan would explode.

“Ryan, you… you remember how I told you about the possession of angels?” Ryan nodded slowly in response. “Yeah, that happened. But not in the normal way. Angels normally fuck up the host but you're… you  _ became  _ an angel.”

Ryan nodded in understanding, then proceeded to crumple to the ground and faint.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryan woke up yet again cradled in Shane's arms. He remembered everything this time.

He was surprised to find himself in a bed. Specifically the hotel bed. He figured Shane carried him here or something.

Shane was asleep beside him and had an arm around him him. Ryan noted he had his horns out and watched his sleeping face for a bit.

He gulped and slowly looked over his own shoulder. No wings.

_ No wings..?  _ Ryan thought.  _ Where did they go? What  _ really _ happened last night? _

Ryan's eyes went back to Shane. His eyes drifted down to his lips.

Ryan forced himself to look away before Shane could wake up and find him staring. He slowly leaned into Shane and relished in the warmth.

_ He said he loved me. Shane Madej told me he loved me. Holy shit. Was that real? It had to be. Then that means… I'm an angel. Lying in bed with a demon. _

“Holy shit,” Ryan whispered without realizing he had until it was too late. Shane shifted and tightened his hold around Ryan.

“Mornin’, sunshine…” Shane mumbled.

“H-hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to uh-- I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“No, no, you're fine. What kinda loser… needs to sleep…” Shane yawned dramatically and curled up more.

“Shane, I'm telling you, if your knees push my legs any further I'm actually going to kill you.”

“Not if I do it first.” The two laughed and relaxed for a few more minutes. “... How you holding up, buddy?”

Ryan stayed silent. He didn’t… He didn’t really know how to respond.

“I’m, uh, I’m not too sure. I don’t know how I’m even supposed to react. First I find out you’re a demon--”

“Sorry.”

“--shut up. Then I almost die from an angel, then I turn  _ into  _ one, and…” A thought sent a shudder through Ryan’s body. “Are you… are you gonna hurt me or leave or something? Because I’m an angel now?”

Shane didn’t reply at first.

Ryan shut his eyes tightly. He mumbled out an apology and went to get up.

Shane grabbed his arm. “Ryan. That’s not gonna happen, I’m not gonna give up on you now just because some dumbfuck angel decided you’re too perfect to not have.” Shane’s hold slid down from his arm to his hand and he squeezed it gently.

“But-- doesn’t this mean I’m gonna be evil like the angel, too?”

“I don’t know. Do you have an overwhelming urge to kill humans right now?”

“Wh-what?! No!”

“Then no, no you’re not evil.” Shane smiled. “You’re just Ryan Bergara. The most perfect man I’ve seen since Creation.”

“Shane, holy shit,” Ryan said as his face lit up. “You-- do you use that line on every human-angel hybrid you meet or what?”

“You’re the first one, I think.”

“You  _ think? _ ”

“Calm down honey, don’t break up with me. Will a kiss make it better~?” Shane gave Ryan puppy eyes and leaned in. He was quickly intercepted by a pillow Ryan shoved into his face before he jumped out of bed. Shane whined and sat up, pouting at Ryan.

“Don’t give me that look, I’m a luxury.” Ryan laughed and grabbed his bag. “I’m gonna shower, okay?” Shane nodded and yawned. Ryan disappeared into the shower and when he came back out, Shane was packing up.

“What are you doing?” Ryan shifted the bag to his other hand.

“What does it look like? I’m packing up so we can leave. Ah, shit, are these still good?” Shane took a sniff from a take out container before pulling a disgusted face and stuffing it into the garbage can.

“I take it that’s a ‘no.’ We’re going back to Cali? Like nothing even happened?”

“Uh… well, we’re gonna have to tell the producers that our footage from  _ Unsolved  _ failed because your camera went missing.”

“I’m one of those, so I guess it can’t be too bad.”

“And neither of us can tell anyone about what happened this past week. Okay? No one. No one can know you know the supernatural are real, no one can know what I am or what you are. When we work on  _ Unsolved  _ again you’re gonna metaphorically piss yourself at every breath of wind and creak of wood… But I’ll know. I’ll know what we went through and you will, too.” Shane smiled. “It’s our secret.”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind keeping this between us.” Ryan smiled back and ignored his latent excitement.

“I’m glad that’s the case.” Shane nodded and went back to his packing. He was mostly packing the food into a collapsible cooler that Ryan hadn’t seen before.

“... Shane? Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“How am I human again? Last I remember I had like, four wings and absolutely more than two eyes.” Ryan sat down on the bed.

“I’m not really sure, to be honest with you.”

“What if I suddenly turn into an angel at work? And I can’t turn back? Is it even willingly? Are there books on this? What if--”

“If I show you how to change between forms will you shut up?”

“... Yeah.”

“Guess we’re going to my place…” Shane chuckled and closed the cooler.

“Wait, really?” Ryan raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t help but think of more than inappropriate thoughts. “You’ve, uh, never brought anyone to your place…”

“Something tells me you’re thinking naughty things, Mr. Bergara.” Shane teased.

“Sh-shut up! I am  _ absolutely  _ not!” 

_ Oh, god, I absolutely am. _

“Does that mean we-- you’re bringing me to Hell?”

“What? Jesus christ, no. No. Wouldn’t wish that upon my worst enemy.” Shane blew a raspberry.

“Then where are we going?”

“I have a place in North Dakota,” Shane explained. “I won it in a bet a few years back. I’m not gonna lie I haven’t been there in years, it probably looks like shit now.”

“How many years?”

“Uh, when was Hoover president?”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m a busy guy!” Shane defended. “I don't have time to work on real estate. Check that you have all your stuff. Like, your charger and comb and shit.”

Ryan nodded and picked up all his stuff. He couldn’t help but look around the hotel room as Shane finished up his… whatever. So much had happened in these few days. How could they just  _ leave _ ? It had more important memories than probably his own home.

But in the end, it was just a rented room of some local hotel chain that looked the same as many others. Without the circumstances he probably wouldn’t think twice about it.

But when he looked up and saw Shane staring at him with a smile he knew it didn’t even matter. Shane had the real memories, after all.

“When’s the flight?” Ryan watched Shane as he struggled to hold all their bags that he  _ insisted  _ he carried.

“The flight? What flight?”

“... Don’t tell me we’re driving from Washington to North Dakota.”

“Oh, gross, no. No we’re teleporting there… Before you ask I’m not joking we really are.”

“Shit, that’s kinda cool.”

“Don’t hold your breath. Hold on to me, I don’t wanna lose you partway.” Shane joked with a wink. Ryan smiled and nodded and hooked his arm in Shane’s. Shane tightened that hold and suddenly, they were in a cool area in the woods and Ryan was bent over puking.

“Oh--  _ gross, _ Ryan, not on my shoes!”


	14. Chapter 14

“Wh-what the  _ fuck?! _ ” Ryan moaned miserably.

“Yeesh. Sorry, I forgot you’re not used to that… Teleporting causes nausea!” Shane clapped his hands together.

“Yeah, thanks for the heads up…” Ryan spit on the ground. He wiped his mouth with a napkin Shane gave him before taking a look around him.

Yeah, that was a forest alright. Ryan couldn't make out any distinguishing features (besides the pool of bile). Shane made a distasteful face and waved his hand and suddenly said pile is gone. Oh, thank  _ God  _ for magic.

“It's, uh, it's over here.” Shane shifted the weight of the bags and carefully wrapped an arm around Ryan to guide him to a house. It was more of a cabin really, and was in surprisingly good shape. Shane seemed confused by this but a sign on the door read,

“ _ Hey Shane I saw you weren't around here often so I took care of ur shit. I cleaned the bed don't worry. Not like you'd use it you lonely fuck. Seriously by the time you read this I bet you haven't even  _ _ hung out _ _ with a hot chick. Okay anyways nice cabin it's stocked with shit. Luv u  <3” _

Shane ripped the paper off the door with a red face and crumpled the paper. He shoved it in his pocket and grumbled something about, “fucking Cassandra, I swear,” before opening the door.

Ryan stepped inside and took a look around. It seemed like a one room cabin featuring a small kitchen, couch, fireplace, and a mini bedroom on a raised loft.

Shane shrugged off the bags onto the couch and rolled his shoulders.

“You ready for some fucking education, sweet cakes?” Shane clapped his hands together.

“Don't call me that ever again.” Ryan smiled.

“Okay.” Shane laughed. “Really, though, are you ready?”

Ryan fell silent and he glanced down at the floor.

“Does… changing between forms…  _ change _ you?”

“If you're asking me if your dick gets bigger you'll have to find out for yourself.”

“That's not what I mean and you know it.” Ryan wanted to frown but had to smile anyways.

“I mean, unless you choose to, you don't. You're still Ryan Bergara.” Shane smiled. “You're still the tiniest man on Earth.”

“Thanks for the morale.”

“I'm sorry, I'm not helping much, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Will a kiss make it better?”

“Probably.”

“Well I-- what?” Shane looked surprised. Ryan laughed and shook his head.

“I'm not calling you professor when you teach me.” Ryan smiled and headed back outside. Shane whined and followed behind, mumbling how he ‘wasn't even into that.’

“No one's around for miles and I think this is private property anyway. No one should bother us but please try to avoid setting things on fire.”

Ryan didn't ask about how he could possibly set things on fire. He felt like it would jinx it.

“Okay, well, since you don't know what you're supposed to look like… it's gonna be harder.” Shane hummed. “Like, for me, I know exactly what I can go to. I can change into different human forms or I could go full demon or partly demon… For example--”

Shane grinned and in a moment he was fully demon, red skin so dark it was almost black. Ryan had a feeling he was holding himself back still.

“Or I could just do this--” Shane went back to his human form with horns and tail and whatever. 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Ryan laughed. “But… how?”

“Ah, shit, I forgot I was explaining that. Um, well… you just kind of do. You know Monsters Inc.? And that lizard guy that changed colors? It's like that. Think about what you want to change to and just do it.”

“That's the most useless information I've-- okay, okay. I'll try.” Ryan sighed. He was trying to figure out his own way of shifting. It… seemed easy and yet complicated. Ryan shut his eyes, shook himself out, and--

“Shane, why are you on the ground?” Ryan opened his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at his wings. He was taller, he saw with… holy shit did he have six eyes? Jesus that was weird. 

Wait, was it bad to say ‘Jesus’ since he's an angel? Shit.

“N-no reason.” Shane gulped and quickly pushed himself away from Ryan before getting to his feet and wiping dirt off himself. He didn't want to show how terrified he was of his friend but holy  _ shit  _ he was terrified.

“... Is there something in my teeth?” Ryan joked. That made Shane feel slightly better but one look at the wings he returned to his initial fear. Of course it was just his friend Ryan but… Ryan wasn't an angel. Ryan was a dorky little human who was scared of the dark and long-dead killers and one time he ate some bad sushi and got sick for a week and then went there the day after getting better and--

_ Don't be a loser, Shane!  _ Shane scolded himself.  _ Ryan is Ryan. He accepted you so you're gonna grow a pair and accept him. _

“Are you scared of me now?” Ryan asked softly.

“I-uh--no, of course not!” Shane said as confidently as he could… which wasn't very much.

“You are. God damn, you are… I guess we're even now, huh?” Ryan went to wink but he wasn't… he wasn't exactly sure how to? Which eyes would he close? Okay no, no, Ryan quickly turned back human with a shudder. He was about as scared as Shane was.

“I, uh, I guess so. Yeah.” Shane  _ hated  _ how he could tell how his human’s aura had been tainted with angelic properties. He despised it, he despised the heavens for disrupting perfection.

“Can I ask you something super random and off topic?”

“I'm not gonna compare your dick size between species.”

“That's still not what I was gonna ask, you jackass… when I first saw you, you had a scar on your chest.” Shane winced at the question. “Was that from an angel?”

“... Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

“Is that why you're scared of me? I'm not going to hurt you, Shane. Holy shit, I couldn't if I tried.”

_ You don't know that,  _ Shane thought anxiously.

“... No, no that's not why. Angels are surprisingly violent. I'll tell you later, okay?” Shane tried to ignore the memories. Ryan had a feeling he was going to start crying so he didn't push the question. Ryan swallowed hard and walked toward his friend.

Shane tried hard not to show how he was shying away from Ryan but it was still obvious. Eventually, he couldn't go back any farther so he let Ryan get close.

“Shane, listen to me.”

“You're-- you're, like, two centimeters from my face that's not gonna be hard.”

“Don't be scared of me.” Before he could deter himself, Ryan had Shane's face in his hands as he pulled him down.

Shane wouldn't say he didn't like the kiss but it could definitely be better. But as soon as he tried, Ryan pulled away from what must be anxiety.

Ryan could practically see the stars in Shane's eyes. Shane could see how bright red Ryan's face was. 

“Are we dating now?” The words fell out of Shane's mouth.

“It depends. Are you scared of me?”

“Nope.”

“Then I'd hope so.” Ryan smiled.

“... Then does that mean we can have s--”

“Finish that sentence, Madej, and I'm walking to California.”

“Okay, okay, I was just checking.” Shane smiled and kissed his small boyfriend.

“Man, this past week would make for one hell of a story.”

“I'll contact my publisher.” Shane winked. “Really, are you ready to go back to California?”

“I mean, I wouldn't mind some private time here with you,” Ryan said with a smile. “Yeah, that sounded really sexual, didn't it?”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Shane laughed and walked with Ryan back to the cabin.

“Hey, do you think I could prank the cameramen on  _ Unsolved  _ with the eyes?”

“I don't know, tell me how that goes.” Shane shut the cabin door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's accomplishing to have finished a multi-chapter story before my deadline. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment if you have any questions!
> 
> -Regards, Sky. (Squirrel_Kiln)


End file.
